Constitution of Accordia
La Konstitucio de Agordio The Constitution of Accordia 1: Antaŭklarigo 1.1: Ni, la fondantoj de Agordio, por antaŭgardi la bonstaton de la popolo kaj la respubliko de la nacio, fondas ĝian registaron per ĉi tiu konstitucio. 1: Preamble 1.1: We the founders of Accordia, in order to preserve the well-being of the people and the commonwealth of the nation, establish its government by means of this constitution. 1.2: Ĉar la libereco estas la plej grava valoro de Agordio, la celo de la registaro ne estu devigi la bonon, sed sole evitigi la malbonon. 1.2: Whereas liberty is the highest value of Accordia, the aim of the government shall not be to compel good, but only to prevent evil. 1.3: Ĉar la tiraneco malfeliĉe oftas je homaj aferoj, la leĝo estu la plej grava aŭtoritato de Agordio. 1.3: Whereas tyranny is unfortunately common in human affairs, the law shall be the highest authority in Accordia. 1.4: Ĉar ĉia povo procedas de la popolo, la registaro estu de la popolo kaj agu por la popolo kaj la komuna riĉeco de la nacio. La registaro havu neniun povon, kiun ne priskribas ĉi tiu konstitucio. 1.4: Whereas all power proceeds from the people, the government shall be of the people and act on behalf of the people and the common wealth of the nation. The government shall posess no power not described in this constitution. 2: Rajtoj de la Popolo 2.1: Egaleco je la leĝo: la registraro ne distingu laŭ sekso, raso, religo aŭ aliu tia kvalito. Tamen iu ajn, kiu ne agas pro la registraro, povu distingi iamaniere ajn, krom . 2: Rights of the People 2.1: Equality under the law: the government shall not discriminate on the basis of sex, race, religion or other such quality. However, anyone not acting on behalf of the government may discriminate in any manner. 2.2: Libereco de penso kaj esprimo: la registraro ne krimigu pensi aŭ esprimi ion ajn, krom esprimoj, kiuj incitas krimfaradon. 2.2: Freedom of thought and expression: the government shall not make it a crime to think or express anything, except expressions that incite the commission of a crime. 2.3: Libereco de asocio: la registraro ne krimigu asocii, krom se tia asocio celas krimfaradon. La membroj de ĉia asocio, inkluzive de korporacioj, respondu pri la agojn de tiuj asocioj. 2.3: Freedom of association: the government shall not make it a crime to associate, except if such association is intended for the commission of a crime. The members of all associations, including corporations, shall be responsible for the actions of those associations. 2.4: Privateco: 2.4.1: La registraro ne povu ial ajn preni posedaĵon de persono aŭ estaĵo. 2.4: Privacy 2.4.1: The government shall not for any reason take posession of the property of a person or entity. 2.4.2: La registraro ne povu observi aŭ eniri proprecon de persono sen pravigo de juĝistaro. 2.4.2: The government may not observe or enter the property of a person without a warrant from the court. 2.4.3: La registraro povu nek devigi sin identigo nek aresti personon sen rezona suspekto de krimo. 2.4.3: The government may not compel anyone to identify oneself, nor arrest a person without reasonable suspicion of a crime. 2.4.4: La registraro ne povu devigi sinkulpigon. 2.4.4: The government may not compel anyone to incriminate oneself. 2.4.5: La registraro ne povu malpermesi posedadon de fajrarmiloj aŭ cifrecaj programaroj. 2.4.5: The government may not forbid the posession of firearms or encryption software. 2.4.6: La registraro ne povu devigi militan aŭ civilan servon. 2.4.6: The government may not compel military or civil service. 2.4.7: La registraro ne povu kolekti propran informaĵon en unu datenaro; ĉiu oficejo kolektu diversajn datenarojn, ilin kunrilate nur kiel necese. 2.4.7: The government may not collect personal data in one database; each department shall administer various databases, only correlating them as necessary. 2.5: Justeco: 2.5.1: La registraro sciigu justatempe ĉiun kulpigatulon de la akuzoj kontraŭ ri, kaj ri povu renkontri rian kulpiginton, kaj alrespondi la kulpigon antaŭ ĵurantaro, kiu decidos rian kulpon. 2.5: Justice 2.5.1: The government shall in good time inform an accused person of the charges against them, and they may face their accuser and respond to the charges before the court which decides their guilt. 2.5.2: La ĵurantaro supozu senkulpecon sen klara kontraŭa provo. 2.5.2: The court shall presume innocence without clear evidence to the contrary. 2.6: Neniu persono povu dungiĝi per la registaro pli ol tuto de dek jaroj dum ria tuta vivo. 2.6: No person may be employed by the government more than a total of ten years during their entire life. 3: La Leĝejo 3.1: La popolo balotu dujare du ĉambroj por fari leĝojn, titolata la Urba Domo kaj la Senato. Ĉiu kvincentono de la popolo balotu unu reprezentanton por la Urba Domo. La tuta popolo balotu cent unu senatanojn por la Senato. 3: The Legislature 3.1: The people shall elect every two years two chambers for the purpose of legislation, named the Civil House and the Senate. Every five-hundredth of the population shall elect one representative to the Civil House. The entire population shall elect one-hundred one senators to the Senate. 3.2: Leĝo ne havu pli ol unu subjektojn. Ĉiu leĝo ne daŭru pli ol kvin jaroj sen renovaĵo, kaj havu mezureblan provaĵon por ĝin renovigi. 3.2: A law may not have more than one subject. Each law may not be in force for more than five years without re-evaluation, and shall contain a quantifiable metric for renewal. 3.3: La leĝejo povu juste kaj minimume taksi komercon por financi la laboron de la registaro, sed neniam enspezon aŭ heredaĵon. 3.3: The legislature may appropriately and minimally tax commerce in order to finance the work of the government, but never income or inheritance. 4: La Regantaro 4.1: La regantaro enhavu la jenan oficejojn, kaj neniu plu. La registraro neniam povu administri medicinon, edukadon, religion, edzecon aŭ iajn aliajn aferojn. 4: The Executive 4.1: The executive shall contain the following departments, and no more. The government may never administer medicine, education, religion, marriage, nor any other affair. 4.2: La Oficejo de la Komunoj reguligu laŭleĝe la komunajn naturajn rimedojn de Agordio. Ĝi ankaŭ reguligas datenaron de nasko, nacianigo kaj morto. 4.2: The Office of the Commons shall regulate according to the law the common natural resources of Accordia. It shall also administer a database of birth, nationalization and death. 4.3: La Oficejo por Interrilato reguligu laŭleĝe vojojn kaj havenojn kaj policaron, kaj administru ambasadojn esktere de Agordio por servi la Agordianojn kaj faciligi rilatojn kun aliaj nacioj. 4.3: The Office of Intercourse shall regulate according to the law roads, harbours and the police, and administer embassies outside of Accordia to serve Accordians and facilitate relations with other nations. 4.4: La leĝejo elektu dujare la estrojn de tiuj oficejoj, titolata Konsuloj. Ili servu kiel naciestroj. 4.4: The legislature shall elect every two years the heads of these offices, known as Consuls. They shall serve as heads of state. 4.5: La Oficejo por Milito reguligu memvolan starantan militistaron por defendi la nacion. Okaze de militado, la leĝejo povu nomi militestron por batali kontraŭ malamikoj de Agordio dum ne pli ol unu jaro. La militestro ne povu neniigi iu ajn parton de ĉi tiun konstitucion, eĉ provizore. 4.5: The Office of War shall regulate a voluntary standing army in order to defend the nation. In times of war, the legislature shall name a Commander-in-Chief to make war on the enemies of Accordia for a period of not more than one year. The Commander-in-Chief may not suspend any part of this constitution, even temporarily. 5: La Juĝistaro 5.1: La konsuloj, kun konsento de la leĝejo, nomu tri grupojn de tri juĝistoj por klarigi la leĝojn, titolata “Ĉefaj Juĝistaroj”. Ĉiu ĉefa juĝistaro elektu tri subjuĝistarojn, kaj tiel plu, ĝis estas tri juĝistarojn en ĉiu urbo. 5: The Court 5.1: The Consuls, with the consent of the legislature, shall name three groups of three judges in order to interpret the law, named “Chief Courts”. Each chief court shall choose three subordinate courts, and so on, until there are three courts for every Polis. 5.2: Iu ajn kondamnitulo povu apelaci verdikton je sekva alta juĝistaro, aŭ je la tuta Ĉefa Juĝistaro. 5.2: Any convicted criminal may appeal their verdict to the next higher court, or to the entire group of Chief Courts. 6: Diversoj 6.1: Ne povu ekzisti subnacia registara estaĵo pli granda ol la “Urbo”, kiu enhavu nur tridek du mil personojn. 6: Miscellaneous 6.1: There may not exist any subnational governmental entity larger than the “Polis”, which may be comprised of no more than thirty-two thousand people. 6.2 La leĝejo povas aldoni al ĉi tiun konstitucion per tri kvarona voĉdono en ambaŭ ĉambroj. 6.2: The legislature may add to this constitution by means of a three-quarters vote in both chambers. http://balafon.net/?p=505 Category:Constitutions